Digimon: Pulse
by Argothia
Summary: There have always been four different attributes into which all Digimon species fall Virus, Vaccine, Data, and Unknown, but a fifth has begun to appear, Diseased. To fight this threat new digidestined must be chosen. Digitize Rewrite.
1. Prologue: Hopeless

The wind rushed through the dead, gray trees making them creak and groan, like some horrible monsters, giving the barren land the feeling of a graveyard. It seemed befitting since even the ground here was dead.

Into the midst of this wasteland of swirling dust and withered trees strode a tall, black haired, young man and his equally dark digimon. They were the only traitors to this way of life that this place now sought and seemed so out of place in it's embrace.

"Another one?" sighed the canine digimon examining the area before them with his dark eyes.

"So it appears," the young man pulled his dark cloak tighter about him.

"We need to do something about this, Feivel, it's gotten out of hand. The Diseased have come far closer to the villages then I can tolerate."

The young man knelt down and gathered some dust in one hand. He studied it carefully before he let it slip through his fingers back to it's resting place as he said, "I agree, Gytrashmon but what can we do? We stand here a lone line of defense against an army of unfathomable numbers. We have nothing."

". . . We have her."

Feivel's blood red eyes snapped up from the ground to his digimon's face filling with irritation, "She has no place in this world!"

". . . What other option do we have?"

Feivel looked down at his hands and sighed, "We have no options at this point, my friend. We die here or something changes for our favor that is all we can hope for."

"Then let us pray for a miracle then."

The young human ran a hand through his dark hair and sighed, "You pray, dear one, I have no god to pray to. Come let us survey the damage."

With that the young man and his partner proceeded out into the wastelands. A hopeless pair in a hopeless land.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

_I am actually quite happy with this prologue (which is impressive for me).  
><em>

_To be continued . . .  
><em>


	2. Just Another Day

Why did mornings like this always feel so much like death? Yasu thought as he gazed out the classroom window at the overcast sky. It felt like at any moment the sky was going to fall or some other terrible catastrophe would occur.

Of course it didn't help that his grandmother had passed away a month ago.

Moving to his grandmother's now vacant house had been a pain, too. Not that he wasn't grateful to her for leaving it to his mother. He was. It was just the thought of the extra work he had to do when he got home, on top of his already numerous list of things to do, made him feel tired. Still with his single mother working two jobs who else was going to be able to watch out for his little brother? Sometimes he wished his father had never left, all this work on a fourteen year old's shoulders was completely unfair.

He turned his attention back to the teacher for a moment. From the way he was talking it seemed like he was wrapping up the lesson. At just that second the bell rang. While the teacher began giving out instructions for the next morning, Yasu gathered his things and started for the door when the man had finished speaking. As he stepped out into the hallway he heard someone call his name, "Ah, Yasu, wait up for a sec!"

He turned to see a dark haired girl his own age running up to him, "Hanako? What's up?"

Hanako Yamada was his new next door neighbor, he'd known her for much longer though. Since she'd lived on that street her whole life and Yasu had spent almost every summer at his grandmother's, the pair were already good friends.

She skidded to a stop next to him and said, "Hayato skipped school, again, mind if I walk home with you?"

"Sure, why not," Yasu smiled, "It'd be a shame if I got to walk home alone after spending two weeks listening to the pair of you bicker."

Hanako laughed, "Sorry, but he's such an idiot and-."

"'And you're just trying to keep him in line', right?"

"Well, . . . yeah. Stop doing that! How'd you always know what I'm going to say?" She poked him in the side.

"Years of practice reading people."

"'Reading People'? Like those psychics do?"

"Ha, not exactly, I just understand how people think."

"For someone who's only fourteen you sure talk like an adult, Yasu."

Yasu's smile faded a little, he hated to think about it but she was right, he shook his head, "Well, yeah, guess that's what happens when you're left to take care of your little brother all the time."

Hanako patted his shoulder, "Hey, let my mom take a load off your shoulders, come over and have supper with us tonight. Your mom will be at work, right? So, I'll call my mom and ask her if you guys can come over, she always cooks way too much anyway."

"Uh, hold on."

It was far too late, the girl had already made up her mind, and if there was one thing Yasu had learned it was that no one stood in Hanako's way when she wanted something. He surrendered.

Walking home was an experience, it usually was with Hanako around. It was fun, certainly, still Yasu was glad to get a momentary respite when he went inside to get his little brother.

"Phew," he leaned against the door for a minute, and composed himself before calling, "Akio, come on, where are you?"

The blond ten year old came down the stairs at a run catapulting from the bottom step right into his older brother, "Yasu!"

"Oof!" Yasu fell over laughing, "Whoa, little bro, you're getting way to big for that."

"Sorry, Yasu."

"Hey, no big deal," the elder brother picked himself up off the floor, "Come on, we've been invited over for dinner next door."

"Really? Awesome!" Akio grinned, "Mrs. Yamada makes awesome food!"

"Yeah, I know, the cookies she gave us last week were delicious."

"You think Hayato will play some video games with us?"

"He might, if he survives the beating Hanako's gonna give him for skipping school again."

"What are we waiting for! Come on, come on! Let's go!"

He grabbed Yasu's arm and pulled him towards the door. Yasu laughed, "Okay, okay, I'm coming!"

Akio continued to tug on his brother's arm until they were standing with Hanako in front of her house.

Hanako grinned, "Alright, I hope you guys are ready to feast!"

They were greeted, as they entered, by Mrs Yamada's voice from the kitchen, "Good afternoon, Yasu, Akio! Make yourselves at home!"

"Thank you, Mrs Yamada," Yasu and Akio responded in unison.

The brothers examined their surroundings as they stood by the door. The entry way was a small hall leading into the livingroom, where the television sat in the middle of a square formed by two couches and two reclining chairs. Photos in elegant frames adorned the blue-gray walls and the mantle above the small brick fireplace on the east wall.

While the boys admired the decor Hanako walked forward and was leaning against the back of the closest couch, staring down with an unimpressed expression. Then with a lightening fast motion she drove her right fist downwards and there was a loud yelp.

"Nrah! Who! What? . . . Hanako?"

"Wake up, School Skipper, we've got guests."

"Mrph, leave me alone."

"Up, Hayato!"

"Alright, alright, sheesh," the head and shoulders of sixteen year old Hayato Kurosawa appeared above the back of the couch, "What'd I ever do to deserve a bratty, little annoyance like you?"

"Where should I start?" Hanako ruffled her friend's black hair and stuck out her tongue, "You've got a ton of bad karma stored up."

"None of it bad enough," grumbled Hayato, but he didn't really seem irritated.

The young man pushed Hanako's hand away from his head and turned to Yasu and Akio, "Ah, it's you guys! Hey, what's up, Yasu, Akio?"

"Yo, not much, how 'bout with you?" Yasu responded.

Hayato grimaced, "Boredom's killing me but otherwise I'm good."

"Yeah?" Yasu walked up and sat in one of the reclining chairs, "So, did your parents lock you out again?"

Hayato laughed, laying back against the arm of the couch, "Yeah, it's just become one big competition to see if I can make it home before they lock up when they head out on a business trip, ya know?"

Yasu frowned. Hayato may have laughed it off but Yasu still didn't like it. Sure Hayato wasn't exactly a model kid and he was known for getting himself in trouble every so often but Yasu just couldn't understand why his parents were always so cruel to him. Well, maybe not outright cruel but they certainly didn't seem to care about him. It was only because of Hanako's family that the older boy wasn't living on the streets. Yasu sighed and changed the subject, "Come on, guys, lets play some Herald of Darkness."

There was a unanimous chorus of agreement and the group was deeply involved in the multiplayer fantasy rpg by the time Hanako's mother called them all into the diningroom for supper.

The meal was fantastic as Mrs Yamada's cooking usually was and the kids spent another hour after supper playing their video game. Then, finally, Yasu decided it was time for him and Akio to get back home so they could rest up for school in the morning.

Hanako was a little disappointed, "Oh, alright, . . . but, hey, Yasu, tomorrow, I got a couple friends I want you to meet, 'kay? They've been absent for few days, since they both caught a cold, but they said they'd be at school tomorrow."

"Uh, alright," Yasu agreed, tentatively.

Mrs Yamada handed Yasu a plate of food wrapped in plastic wrap, "Here, take this home for your mother, she'll probably be hungry when she gets home right?"  
>"Thanks," Yasu responded.<p>

Mr Yamada ruffled Yasu's hair, "Why don't the pair of you come over for supper again tomorrow? We'd be happy to have you. Right, dear?"

Mrs Yamada laughed a little, "I always cook too much anyway."

Yasu smiled, "Thanks but tomorrow is Mom's day off, she likes to cook supper herself whenever she can."

"I see, well, our doors are always open, you know, so you can come over again anytime!"

"Of course," Yasu nodded, and he and Akio said goodbye, but not before Mrs Yamada requested that Hayato see them to their house.

The sixteen year old obliged without argument.

Once outside Yasu sighed, "Wow, they're really awesome people."

"Yeah," said Akio, "They're great."

"Better believe it," said Hayato with a soft smile.

They soon reached the Himuras' doorstep. Akio went inside immediately but Yasu hesitated for a moment and looked up at Hayato.

"Hey, Hayato, is something wrong?"

Hayato paused for a minute then sighed, "Yeah, kinda, it's weird though."

"Weird?"

"I've kinda had a weird feeling that something big is gonna happen all day."

Yasu frowned, "I . . . I think I know what you mean. I kept expecting the sky to crash down on top of us all day long."

"Yeah, that's it exactly!" exclaimed Hayato, "Weird, I thought it was just me."

"Apparently not," Yasu looked up at the cloudy sky, "I hate to be dismissive, but . . . it's probably just the big storm that the weather channel's saying is coming."

Hayato nodded, slowly, "Y-yeah . . . you're probably right," he looked away, "Still . . ."

". . . Well, if you feel like something dangerous is gonna happen just keep your eyes open and I'll do the same."

Hayato nodded again, "Right, see ya after school tomorrow."

"What you're actually gonna be there?"

"Maybe, I make no promises," the older boy turned to head back to Yamada's and waved a hand.

"Right, see ya," Yasu responded.

He turned and looked back at the horizon before heading inside.

A flash of lightening scoured the sky, ripping the clouds asunder for a fraction of a second then disappearing as though it had never been there to begin with. The rumble of thunder that followed sent a shiver of apprehension down Yasu's spine. He knew better then what he'd told Hayato, the feeling of dread he felt at this moment could never be caused by just a storm.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

_Long chapter and not much happening, I know. Just an introduction chapter._

_To be continued . . ._


	3. New Friends

The storm had passed by morning, but the feeling of apprehension had not. Yasu woke in the morning with it hanging over his head like a some sort of evil cloud. The distraction it caused made eating breakfast nearly impossible, though he managed somehow. His mother did notice that he wasn't acting like himself though, "Yasu, is something the matter?"

"Not really, Mom," Yasu responded with a smile, "I'm just tired, the thunder kept waking me up last night."

Akane Himura, his mother, was a tall beautiful woman, from whom Akio had inherited much of his personality and appearance. She had long blond hair which she kept tied back at all times and almond shaped, brown eyes. She was gentle and kind, which could be proved by the fact that she still kept her missing husband's last name despite the fact that he hardly deserved to be remembered.

Yasu sighed and got to his feet grabbing his lunch from the table and his backpack from under his chair, "I'm gonna head to school now, Mom, I'll see ya when I get home."  
>Akane nodded, hesitantly, "You know, if you don't feel well, Yasu, you can always stay home."<p>

"I'm fine," Yasu responded as he opened the front door, "I promise. Love you, see ya."

"Have a good day," Akane called after him.

"You too."

With that Yasu closed the door and started off for the school.

He soon met with Hanako and Hayato on their way to school themselves.

"Hey, Yasu!" Hanako seemed excited. Why not? It was more of an event for Hayato to go to school then it was for him not to.

"Hey," Yasu responded, distractedly, "You're actually coming, Hayato?"

"For a while at least," Hayato nodded.

Yasu shrugged, "Well, it's better then nothing, I guess. Hanako, what are you so bubbly for?"

"I can't wait to introduce you to my other friends! We'll have a bunch of fun!"

Being around Hanako seemed to weaken the sense of dread that had plagued Yasu all morning, probably because she was harder to ignore.

Hanako disappeared the moment they arrived at the school and wasn't to be found again until recess when she sought out Yasu herself.

"Ah, there you are," the dark haired girl smiled, "Come on, come on."

She grabbed Yasu's arm and began leading him towards the computer room. Yasu followed obediently and listened as she talked on the way.

"It's been two weeks since you started school here and I think it's about time you got to know people besides me and Hayato. So I'm going to introduce you to my two best friends, they're kinda weird but I think you'll really like them! Ah, here we are!"

She pulled him through the door to the computer room and said a cheery, "Hello, guys!"

Leaning against one of the desk was a boy, with medium length, blond hair and bright green eyes. Sitting on the floor next to him was an auburn haired girl, with bright, blue eyes. Both greeted Hanako warmly, before the boy asked, "Who's the new guy?"

Hanako grinned, "Right, Natsuki, Yuuki, meet Yasu Himura. Yasu, this is Yuuki Kagome, our resident prankster."

"Guilty," the blond boy grinned, "If you end up in an embarrassing situation blame me before you blame fate."

"I'll remember that," Yasu responded with a smile.

Hanako continued, "And this is Natsuki Shizuka, the . . . well, she's something."

Natsuki got to her feet and curtsied, "Hello, please forgive me if I do something you find odd."

"Being odd is nothing to be sorry for," Yasu assured her, "I like people who aren't afraid to be different."

Yuuki chuckled, "You'll fit right in then, none of us are exactly normal."

Hanako looked over at the blond and teased, "I don't know, being a prankster is kinda normal, isn't it?"

Yuuki grinned at her and responded, "Not when you're a straight A student, it isn't."

Yasu whistled, "Impressive."

"Better believe it!"

The conversation continued until the bell rang and Yasu learned a lot about his new acquaintances. Yuuki was a hard worker despite his laid back personality, from what Yasu had heard it sounded like he spent hours every evening studying. Still he was a mischievous person without a doubt, the stories of his exploits and their consequences had taken up most of their time.

Natsuki was a sweet, shy girl with one large quirk she was a UFO fanatic and a conspiracy theorist. Her favorite theory at this point it seemed was that the entire online community of the world was in league with a group of evil aliens that wanted to take over the Earth. She ate mostly tofu because she thought that when the aliens did come it would be the only food source available. Yasu would have believed that she was totally insane, but she was so mild and good natured that even if she was crazy he could never hold it against her.

With all these things in mind he knew that whatever else his stay here would be it was bound to be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes<strong>

_Short chapter, more intros. Hurray for being different!_


	4. Confusion

After school Yasu met up with Hanako and Hayato to walk home. When he found them Natsuki and Yuuki were there as well. He quickly learned that the group was headed over to Hanako's to play video games and enjoy Mrs Yamada's chocolate chip cookies.

"Ah, I envy you," Yasu sighed, "Her cookies are awesome."

"Don't worry," Hanako laughed, "I'll sneak ya some tomorrow."

"Yeah, right, they'd never make it that far."

"It's always been my impression that all mothers make delicious cookies," said Natsuki.

Hayato laughed, bitterly, and Yasu just shook his head.

"You disagree?"

"I don't think my mother's set foot in a kitchen in her entire life," said Hayato with considerable disgust, "She thinks that sort of thing's a maid's job."

Yasu smiled, "My mom can cook, just not anything that looks like food, everything she puts in the oven or on the stove comes out looking like the failed creation of some mad scientist and we end up opting for take out."

"Ah, I see," said Natsuki, grimacing.

The discussion quickly shifted to video games, which, it seemed, Yuuki was something an expert on. Yasu found himself thoroughly enjoying the walk. He began to feel like he really belonged in this group and he felt more comfortable in their company then he had in a very long time.

When finally they reached his house he felt reluctant to leave that comfort, but, after a short goodbye, he headed up the walk to his house.

The rest of the day went by quickly and Yasu had nearly forgotten about the feeling that had plagued him that morning, but as he curled up safe in his bed it came back in full force. As the feeling of dread intensified he could have sworn he heard a voice. A hissing sound that seemed to come from somewhere above him. The words were only just clear enough to understand, "Ah, yes, you will do." Yasu bolted up into a sitting position and scanning the darkness. That voice was way to loud to have come from another room, but there was nothing there. Not even a shadow moved in the dark room. It was deadly still. He stayed very still himself for a long time, more out of reluctance to disturb the silence then for any other reason.

Eventually, his heart stopped racing and he settled back down into his bed, though not before checking all possible hiding places. When he found nothing he reasoned that the only logical possibility was that he was hearing things. He was tired and stressed out with this strange apprehension plaguing him, it was reasonable that he'd just been dreaming.

For a little while every sound he heard made him jump, but soon exhaustion overcame fear. He drifted off to sleep.

The next afternoon, during recess the four younger friends congregated in the computer room, again. Yasu had been distracted by that same feeling of apprehension all morning, only worsened by the odd occurrence the night before.

He had hoped that it would be drowned out while he enjoyed the company of his new friends but even there, surrounded by the very people that had dulled it yesterday, the tension was becoming difficult to ignore. The others, too, seemed distracted and uncomfortable. Even Hanako was less then bubbly that morning.

Yasu had nearly had enough of the uncomfortable silence and odd apprehension. There was nothing different about this day. It was just like any other day before it, so why did he feel so tense?

Finally, when he felt he was close to losing his temper, Hanako beat him to it, "Rr, what is with this! Why does it feel so stinking uncomfortable in this room? Was there some massive argument between you guys that I somehow missed out on?"

"U-uh, no," said Yasu in surprise, "No, nothing like that."

There was another silence. It seemed like no one really had the words to explain what was causing the sensation they were all experiencing. Then Yuuki began, quietly, "It's been this way for a few days now. You've all felt it, too, right? The tension. The fear. And it gets worse when we're not together. It's really strange. Kinda like I know something momentous is gonna happen but I don't know what. It's like we're all a part of something. Something big."

The blond trailed off and everyone was silent again.

Yasu sighed, nothing was going to change by just sitting there doing nothing. He started looking around, hoping he would find something to take their minds off the odd apprehension that was eating at them.

That was when he noticed it. A computer nearby was on. This wouldn't have been odd in any fashion on it's own but the strange symbols displayed on it's screen were more then enough to provoke his curiosity.

"What's this?" He moved closer to the screen to examine it, "I've never seen symbols like this before."

"Something the computer club's working on, probably," said Hanako.

"I don't think so," said Yuuki, studying the markings, "One of my brothers is the head of the computer club, he would have mentioned it if it were one of their projects."

"Well, whatever it is it's-," as Yasu drew closer to the computer the runes started going racing downwards and the screen began to glow, "Eh? Now what?"

Suddenly, a brilliant flash lit up the room and six colored lights shot from the screen in different directions. Four of the lights flew into the hands of each of the little group and formed into vaguely rectangular shapes before fading out and leaving behind devices not unlike an average cellphone, only without the keypad.

"Wha-What is this?" Yasu questioned after a minute, not really thinking any of his friends could answer.

Each device was a different color, the one Yasu held was bright red, Hanako's was blue, Yuuki's was purple, and Natsuki's was indigo. The screens on each of them displayed a radar like picture which showed four dots, the same colors as the devices each of them held, arranged very close together in the center.

"That must be us," said Yuuki, thoughtfully, "Where on Earth did these things come from?"

"M-maybe they didn't come from Earth," Natsuki's voice quaked a little as she spoke, "Maybe they're some sort of gift from the Alien Gods to the slaves that worship them!"

Everyone turned and stared at her.

". . . Okay, even I'll admit that one was a little far fetched."

"Right," said Yasu, "Now that we've settled the issue of 'Alien Gods'."

He turned his attention back to the device in his hand. It was strange to be sure, and yet it didn't feel out of place in his hand. It was as if it had always been there.

He didn't understand it.

Sighing, he looked back up at the computer screen, ". . . um, guys, I think you should see this."

They all looked over at the computer. The screen now displayed words, Yasu Himura, Hanako Yamada, Yuuki Kagome, Natsuki Shizuka, approach the portal.

"What's this supposed to mean?" questioned Yuuki, walking up beside Yasu, with Hanako and Natsuki following suit.

"Not sure," said Yasu, stepping forward.

At that moment the words on the screen changed, Welcome to the Digital World.

"Wha-?" Yasu didn't have time to finish his statement as another brilliant flash lit up the room until it was too bright to see and when it faded out the entire group had disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

_Moving right along, next chapter; Action, adventure, suspense, and drama!_

_To be continued . . ._


	5. Dragons and Drills

A warm breeze stirred Yasu's hair and a small voice squeaked nearby, "Hey, hey, you, wake up!"

"Mmr, who?" Yasu opened his eyes slowly, squinting against bright sunlight that greeted him. Wait. Hadn't he just been at school with the others? He sat up and looked around. What was he doing outside and in such a strange forest?

"Phew, I thought you'd never wake up," that voice again.

He turned to find the source. The shock when he found it caused him to sit bolt upright.

Floating about three feet from him was a tiny, green dragon. It had no legs and instead of a tail it had a trail of what seemed to be mist. It's wings were tiny and didn't seem like they were really much use for flying so it was more likely that it was being propelled by the mist.

"Wha-What are you?"

"I'm Bebydomon," squeaked the little creature excitedly, "It's nice to finally meet you, Yasu!"

"H-how do you know my name?"

"How?" Bebydomon thought for a moment, "I'm not really sure, somebody said it before, I don't know who though, but I know I've been waiting for you for a long time."

"Okay," Yasu rubbed his forehead, "This is getting really weird."

"I could say the same for your just appearing out of nowhere, ya know."

"Granted," Yasu looked around, "What is this place?"

"This is the Digital World," explained Bebydomon, "Where the digimon live!"

"Digimon?"

"Yeah, that's what I am! A Digital Monster, or digimon for short."

"Okay, so what exactly is a Digital Monster?"

"Well . . ." Bebydomon paused, "We're creatures living here in the Digital World. We're not the only things here but we're the dominate species. There are lots of different types and levels of digimon. Like for instance, I'm an in-training, but there are digimon much larger and more dangerous."

"Hold on a sec, let me try and get this right," Yasu said, crossing his arms and looking down at his feet, "So a digimon is a type of creature that dominates this world, there are many different species and levels but you're all digimon. Am I right?"

"Yep, a lot of the time that's the only thing we share in common, there are little digimon like me then there are huge digimon like the Tyrannomon and stuff like that, but our strength isn't always based on our size. Like I couldn't beat a Tyrannomon but a Gatomon, which are only a little bigger then me could. Cause Gatomon and Tyrannomon are the same level."

A thousand questions were still running through Yasu's head, but he figured he should stick to the most important one, "Have you seen my friends?"

"Your friends?" Bebydomon questioned, "Well, what do they look like?"

"Well, there's the girls, Hanako, she's has black hair, and Natsuki, she's got brown hair, and then there's Yuuki, he's got blond hair. We were all in the computer room together, but then that flash of light hit us and . . . well, somehow I ended up here."

Bebydomon thought long and hard, obviously doing his best to remember if he'd seen the other three children. Finally, with a sorrowful look, he said, "I'm sorry, I haven't seen them. You're the only human I've seen in this area so far."

Yasu was a little disappointed but at least now he knew he'd have to do some searching if he wanted to find the others, "That's okay, I'll just have to look for them myself."

"I'll help you!"

Yasu stared for a long moment at the digimon, "Hey, why are you so keen on helping me? You don't even know who I am."

"Mm," Bebydomon looked up at the sky, "Well, somebody told me once that I'd meet you someday and that we'd be partners."

"Partners, huh?" Yasu shrugged, "Well, it's your choice, but it will be kinda nice having a guide along."

Bebydomon smiled, "Right! I'll teach you everything you need to know about the DigiWorld and we'll have a lot of fun, I just know it!"

Yasu nodded, "Right."

He got to his feet and went to brush the dust off his pants but hesitated, "Hey, wait a minute, what happened to my clothes?"

His plain school uniform had been replaced by a dark red shirt, black jacket, and black pants. His shoes had turned black and he'd somehow acquired a pair of gray gloves and a black belt. To top it all off around his neck hung a pair of goggles with red frames.

Bebydomon scrutinized him, "Is something wrong with them, they look pretty cool to me."

"No, their cool and all, but it's just . . . not what I was wearing when I was in the classroom with Yuuki, and the girls."

Bebydomon tilted his head to the side, "Well, it's what you were wearing when I got here."

A thought struck Yasu and searched around for the device that he'd received before the flash of light in the computer room. If that thing had some connection to his arrival in this digital world maybe, just maybe, it also held the key to getting home.

"What're you looking for?" asked Bebydomon.

"Mm, a little, red device, it's kinda rectangular," Yasu thought it best to assume that digimon didn't know what a cellphone looked like, mostly because he didn't want to explain it, "and it's got some buttons and a green screen on it."

"Is that it clipped to your belt?"

Yasu looked down and smiled, sheepishly, "Well, what'd you know, so it is."

He took it off his belt, at the very least this thing could help him find his friends. The radar seemed to be working but on such a small screen he couldn't make heads or tails of it.

Then suddenly the radar flashed red, Yasu nearly dropped the device in surprise, "Wha-!"

Bebydomon grabbed the edge of Yasu's sleeve in his teeth and pulled, "There's a big Digimon on the way, I don't know what it is but it smells dangerous, we have to get away, it might be Diseased!"

"Diseased?"

"I'll tell you later! Come on!"

Yasu hesitantly began to follow the little digimon's incessant tugging but at that moment a large tremor shook the ground below Yasu's feet. The earth bulged and sent Yasu tumbling to the ground as it cracked open revealing the huge gray and black creature that crawled out from it's depths. The creature resembled a massive mole with a drill attached to it's nose, it's claws, too, appeared to be drills.

"Iron Drill Spin!" the drill at the end of the beasts nose started spinning and it charged Yasu.

The boy leaped out of the way just in time, dirt and rocks flew in all different directions as the drill made contact with the ground where he'd been sitting only a moment before.

Bebydomon grasped Yasu's sleeve in his teeth again, "Come on, Yasu, we have to get out of here."

"Right, let's get outta here!" The boy grabbed the little digimon and made a dash for the thick brush of the forest surrounding them.

He made it just in time, the attacking creature's drill missing him by inches as he dived through the undergrowth and continued running.

"Yeesh, what is that thing?" He gasped as he ran deeper into the woods.

"DarkDrimogemon, a Diseased digimon."

"What's that?"

"Digimon that have been affected by a terrible virus, they turn mindless killing machines."

Yasu glanced back and started to slow down, panting, "Well, it doesn't look like he's following us, anymore so I'm gonna take a breather."

"Okay," Bebydomon wiggled free of Yasu's arms and hovered in front of his new partner, "I'll-."

The ground once more split open in front of them and DarkDrimogemon came up once more charging Yasu and Bebydomon at full speed. Caught off guard there was no way the pair could escape. Then, suddenly, Bebydomon began glowing, "Bebydomon digivolve to . . . !"

The light grew until it became blinding and Yasu had to close his eyes. "Dracomon!"

The glow faded and instead of the tiny green dragon there stood a bluish dinosaur like creature with small red wings.

"Tail Smash!" Dracomon leaped into the air and spun around bringing his thick tail down on the startled DarkDrimogemon's head. The Diseased Digimon crashed to the ground as Dracomon leaped back landing just in front of Yasu and growling, "Let's get moving, he's only stunned."

Yasu nodded and followed his newly digivolved partner into the forest away from their attacker.

After running for what seemed like forever, Yasu and Dracomon finally found a descent place to hide from their pursuer. A massive tree with a hollow, just above ground level, big enough for the pair to fit comfortably.

"What are the chances?" Yasu marveled.

"Pretty good, actually," Dracomon responded, "This is where I live."

"Oh, so you were bringing us here the whole time?"

"Does it matter? Keep your voice down. I'm still not sure if DarkDrimogemon followed us or not. Diseased Digimon aren't known for giving up their prey easily."

"R-right."

The pair fell silent for a long time listening for any sign that their enemy had followed them. As they sat there the full weight of Yasu's situation began to sink in. He was separated from his friends in a strange world, being chased by monsters the size of cars. His mind slowly became filled with fear and confusion until they threatened to overwhelm him.

Suddenly, Dracomon sighed, breaking the silence and allowing Yasu just the distraction he needed.

"Looks like we're safe," Dracomon murmured, "DarkDrimogemon must have given up."

"What was that thing anyway?"

"A Digimon that's been affected by a really nasty virus. It changes their attribute to something we call, 'Diseased' and they start attacking other digimon for no reason. They lose everything that made them who they were. They attack any digimon they can find. Nobody knows where the infection comes from. It's kinda a scary time really."

Yasu looked down at the ground, ". . . So, what do we do now?"

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm starved. How about we find some grub?"

"Sounds good to me, any chance of getting a pizza?" Yasu chuckled.

"A what?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Yasu crawled out of the tree dwelling and brushed the dust from his clothes, "So, where do we go to get a decent meal, huh?"

"Down by the stream there are some trees with some good fruit and the stream's always packed full of fish! There should be some Meat Trees down there, too," Dracomon shook some dirt from his wings.

"Meat trees?"

"Yep, they grow the most delicious steaks."

Yasu shook his head. It was looking more and more like that pizza wasn't as much of a dream as he thought.

A thought struck him just then and he pulled the red device out of his pocket, where he had instinctively placed it in the fray earlier. It seemed to be in working order, but once again the radar wasn't much help. He knew if he tinkered with it he could probably find a way to extend the area, but he wasn't sure he should be, randomly, pressing buttons on this thing. Finding the others would have to wait, there wasn't much he could do to help them if he didn't have any way of knowing where they were.

With a sigh he followed Dracomon down towards the stream to find some food.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

_And a new chapter and we finally get to meet Yasu's digimon! Yay! Things are actually happening!_

_To be continued . . ._


	6. Thinking On Your Feet

**Author's Note:**

_Very quickly I would like to announce a couple changes that have been made; firstly, I added a small section to the end of the last chapter, it's not all that important and nothing really happens in it but it fixed a few things that were bugging me. Secondly some of you may know already, but the I changed the-girl-formally-known-as-"Hotaru"'s name to "Natsuki". It was bugging me_ _that I had three people with names beginning in "H" and I kept messing her name up with Hanako's so I decided to change it. I'm sorry if this causes any confusion._

_Now back to our regularly scheduled program._

* * *

><p>Yuuki sat on the ground staring at the Digimon in front of him. It looked like nothing more then tabby kitten head with a long, stripped tail attached to it. He had listened to all the creature had to say and was now attempting to process the load of information. He still found most of it hard to believe but here he was in a strange place with a talking ball of fluffy explaining the basics of the world to him. He tugged thoughtfully on the cords attached to the hood of the gray jacket he'd woken up wearing.<p>

After another few minutes of silence he sighed, "Well, I don't totally get it but your name is Wanyamon, right?"

"That is quite correct."

"And your a digimon?"

"Indeed."

"And for some reason or other somebody told you to wait for me?"

"Your memory seems infallible."

"Right," Yuuki sighed, "So, you seem to know everything else, can ya point me in the direction of my friends?"

"Unfortunately, my knowledge is too meager to assist you, but I can act as a guide should you need one."

"Well, I'm certainly going to, for now let's just think about getting to a safer place. You said this place was pretty dangerous, right? Once we're out of danger I can start thinking of a way to find my friends."

"A wise plan. I can lead you to such a place, please accompany me."

The small digimon began bounding off through the forest.

Yuuki hesitated a moment before following, "Ah, well, no use just sitting here, might as well follow the bouncing ball of fluff."

The pair walked for a long time without incident until suddenly Wanyamon stopped and listened intently to something Yuuki couldn't hear.

"What is it?" Yuuki whispered, not wanting to drowned out whatever it was the digimon was hearing.

"Monochromon and he sounds angry."

"Mono-who?"

"Another digimon. A much bigger digimon. Sounds like someone woke him up from his nap. We should . . . Oh dear."

"What? What is it?"

"It sounds as though there is one of your kind there."

"How do you know?"

"I heard someone call a human name," Wanyamon looked up at him, "Understand first that I can do nothing to assist you against-. What are you doing?"

Yuuki pulled a vine off a nearby tree, "It's not all that thick but it ought to get the job done. Come on, I was gonna suggest we go anyway, but hearing that one of my friends might be the one trouble just seals the deal. Lead the way."

Wanyamon obliged.

It wasn't long before the large armored back of Monochromon became visible through the trees. As they drew even closer it became apparent that the human was not one of Yuuki's friends but certainly no less in need of help. The child was no more then ten, but Monochromon showed no signs that this dissuaded him in any fashion as he prepared to charge again. The boy seemed to terrified to move.

Yuuki, now certain the vine he'd brought would be utterly useless, slid to a halt and grabbed a stone from the ground, hurling it with all his might at the large dinosaur digimon, "Hey, Ugly, hey, over here!"

The stone bounced harmlessly off the black armor but the shout most certainly got the digimon's attention. It turned towards Yuuki, it's eyes displaying pure rage.

Yuuki heard Wanyamon gulp, "What now?"

"I-I don't know, I didn't think that far ahead."

"Well, you had better start thinking quick."

Yuuki glanced at the vine on his shoulder, a plan formulating even as the Monochromon began his charge. He hurriedly formed two lassos out of the vine and tossed one up around a sturdy branch. Then waited to jump out of the way until Monochromon was almost right on top of him. As he dived out of the way he tossed the final lasso back towards the charging digimon.

A direct hit! The lasso closed around Monochromon's snout just behind the horn. The vine was quickly pulled taut and snapped but the interruption in it's charge was enough to throw off Monochromon's balance and send him tumbling to the ground buying Yuuki enough time to get to the child.

The boy was still frozen to the spot holding a small orange digimon in his arms. As Yuuki drew near he backed away a few steps and squeaked, "Wh-Who are you?"

Yuuki glanced over his shoulder at the recovering Monochromon, "We don't exactly have time for introductions kiddo, but trust me I just want to help, come on."

He, quickly, led the kid to a tree and helped him and the two in-training digimon up onto the lowest branches before a loud bellow from Monochromon told him that the time he'd bought them was up.

He swore and swung around to see the large digimon charging straight for him, there wasn't even time to swing up into the tree. Yuuki prepared for the end but just at that moment a flash of orange and yellow flew past him and barreled into Monochromon, knocking the digimon backwards.

"Firamon!" cried Wanyamon, happily.

The fiery maned lion turned to look at the small digimon for a moment nodding to him before turning back to Monochromon and saying with a booming voice befitting of his appearance, "Monochromon, just what did you think you were doing? Attacking children! Such a thing is beneath you."

Monochromon tossed his head, angrily, "Graaah, they started it the little brats! Jumpin' on me when I'm tryin' ta nap and callin' me ugly!"

He glared, meaningfully, at Yuuki who backed up a few steps before responding, "Hey, I was just trying to help the kid out!"

"That ain't no excuse!"

"Seems like a perfectly fine reason to me," snorted Firamon and Monochromon went quiet, "You should no better then to lose your temper over something so trivial!"

Monochromon backed down still obviously upset but also not keen to get on Firamon's bad side, "Sure, whatever."

Firamon nodded and turned to Yuuki, "Digidestined, I've waited a long time to meet you, I am Firamon, I have been instructed with the task of taking you to the Guardian."

"The who?" Yuuki was thoroughly confused by this point and not even sure he could believe his own ears.

Firamon shook his head and chuckled, "The Guardian has been defending the Digital world for many years now, but come now, you must be tired, let us save the explanations for the morn. You can trust me, ask Wanyamon or Kyokyomon both will tell you the same . . . or would, if they were not already asleep."

Yuuki looked up into the tree finding that both digimon were dosing off though the boy still seemed to nervous to rest. Yuuki sighed and reached up to help the trio down, "It looks like it's safe now, kiddo, come on down."

After a moments hesitation the boy accepted the offer and climbed down out of the tree, hiding behind Yuuki as Firamon approached. "I believe," said the digimon, "That you have yet to give me your own names."

"Uh, r-right, I'm Yuuki Kagome, and this is . . ."

The boy spoke, cautiously, "This is Kyokyomon," He raised up his small orange digimon, "And I'm Akio Himura."

This caught Yuuki off guard, "Wait, are you-. I mean, do you know, Yasu Himura?"

"Y-yeah, he's my big brother."

"Really? Well, he's a friend of mine. Small world, huh?"

Akio seemed to relax then before asking, "S-so, where is my brother?"

"Uh, well, I don't exactly know yet," Yuuki leaned against the tree, "We got separated when that . . . whatever it was, brought us here."

Akio looked a little disappointed, "I see."

"Don't worry though," Yuuki reassured the boy, "I'll find him, I just need a little rest first. Hey, Firamon, is there anywhere we can spend the night? It's getting pretty dark."

"Of course," the lion digimon nodded, and bent down a bit, "You may stay with me in my cave. Please, climb on my back I will carry you there."

The boys agreed to this solution and climbed onto the large digimon's back. Yuuki's tired mind did momentarily glance over the fact that they had just met this digimon and probably should be wary of him, but Wanyamon seemed to trust him, afterall the tiny digimon was already fast asleep. He decided there was probably nothing to worry about and soon dosed off himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

_Well, I hope you, enjoyed this tidbit. Now it's back to work for me._

_Until next time._

_To be continued . . . _


	7. Rain on the Prairie

Hanako huddled under a rocky outcrop with a small, brown digimon. The rain poured down all around them and despite their refuge they were already soaking wet and getting wetter.

"Well, Yangmon," sighed Hanako, "Looks like we're gonna be stuck here for a while."

"Looks like it," the little digimon cuddled closer to his partner's side.

Hanako picked him up and put him in her newly acquired white jacket, "There. You oughta stay a little drier now."

"Brr, thanks, Hanako."

"Don't worry about it."

She leaned back against the rocks and groaned, "I can't stand the rain it ruins everything . . . and I should really be looking for the others but I have no clue where to even begin looking."

"I'm sorry, that I can't be much help, Hanako," murmured Yangmon, sadly.

"No, no, it's not your fault," Hanako smiled and stroked the little digimon's head.

Yangmon looked up at her and said, ". . . Will you tell me more about your friends?"

She looked out at the rain and murmured, "Well, if they were here, Yuuki would say something that would make everybody laugh, Natsuki would be making something good to eat, and Yasu would be telling us that he'd get us all home safe, so we don't need to worry . . ."

She trailed off her gaze into the downpour becoming more intent.

"What is it?" Yangmon questioned following her gaze.

A figure was stumbling through the rain some twenty feet away. The person was barely distinguishable through the downpour but slowly Hanako began to be able to make out some familiar features. Features which soon had her on her feet rushing out into the rain, with Yangmon clutched tightly to her chest, yelling the figure's name, "Hayato!"

She wasn't long in reaching her friend and practically tackling him with a hug, "Hayato, what are you doing here?"

Hayato laughed and wrapped an arm around her, "I could ask you the same thing! . . . Hey, now, don't cry."

She couldn't help it, the tears just wouldn't stop coming, "I-I thought, I'd ne-n-ne-."

"Come on, Hanako, you know I can't stand it when you cry. It's alright, now."

Finally, Yangmon spoke up, "As much as I hate to ruin this touching scene, Hanako, you're crushing me!"

"Oh, sorry, Yangmon," Hanako stepped back from Hayato and dried her eyes, as best she could for all the rain, "Hayato, this is Yangmon, Yangmon this is Hayato."

"And Pagumon," Hayato presented a small gray digimon, "Nice to meet ya, Yangmon."

Pagumon snuggled closer to Hayato watching Hanako and Yangmon shyly.

"Likewise, I'm certain," Yangmon responded then looked up at Hanako, "We'd better head back to the cliff. I think the rain's getting worse."

Hanako nodded, "You're right."

She led Hayato back to the cliff and the pair and their digimon huddled in the damp alcove.

Hanako though felt it was a little less cold and frightening with Hayato there and within the hour she had dozed off with Yangmon held tight to her chest.

Many hours later Hanako woke to the light of the sun breaking through the clouds. Pagumon and Yangmon were curled up together still sleeping next to her, but Hayato was no longer there. Carefully, so as not to disturb the digimon, she stood and peeked out from under the cliff. After scanning the area, thoroughly, and still not seeing Hayato, she called for him, quietly, "Hayato? Hayato, where are you?"

The reassuring response came, swiftly, "Up here."

She looked up. Sure enough, sitting on the cliff above was her wayward friend. She sighed, "What are you doing up there?"

"Scouting," he responded, "This area doesn't look like it's exactly rich in foodstuff and, well, frankly, it's time for breakfast."

Hanako nodded, "Actually, I agree. So, have you found anything?"

"Yeah, there seems to be a forest over in that direction," he pointed out towards what Hanako guessed, from the position of the sun, was east, "It's pretty far but I think we could make it by about . . . evening."

"I don't know if I can make that trip."

Hayato sighed, "Yeah, me neither, but it's our only option at this point."

Hanako looked back down at the digimon, "Well, I better wake these two. We should get going as soon as possible, if we want to get there at all today."

"Right."

Hanako gently woke Yangmon and Pagumon and explained the plan.

"Food sounds good," Yangmon affirmed, sleepily, "Yes, very good. We should move out as soon as possible."

Pagumon yawned and nodded, silently.

"But we should be careful," Yangmon seemed to have finally shaken off his sleepiness, "Being out in the open will surely attract enemies."

"Enemies?" Hayato questioned as he picked up Pagumon, "Like the Diseased Digimon Pagumon told me about?"

Yangmon nodded, "Them and the Agent."

"The what?"

"The Agent," Yangmon reintegrated, "A terrible human that appeared recently in the Digital World. He uses a powerful digimon who serves him to randomly destroy villages and kill digimon. It's been said that he's searching to destroy the Digidestined. Which would be you two and any of your friends. We'd be no match for him if he caught us."

"Right then, we'll just have to be careful."

Hanako stared out across the plains, "Now I really wish I knew where the others were. I hope they're alright."

"The others?"

"Yuuki, Natsuki, and Yasu, we were all pulled in together after those . . . Wait a minute."

She took her device out of her pocket, "This thing. When we were in the computer room it had a radar on it that showed where we all were. There. See?"

She held up the device for Hayato to see, "Those two dots there are us!"

"I see, so we can see ourselves, how is this useful?"

"Because, if we can see ourselves there's a good chance we can use these things to find the others!"

"With the amount that screen is zoomed in, we won't see them on this until we're standing right next to them anyway."

"Well, there's gotta be a way to zoom out right. Otherwise what good is this thing at all?" Hanako began fiddling with the device pressing random buttons.

"Uh, Hanako," Hayato was ignored, "Hanako, we don't even know what all that thing does, You probably shouldn't mess with it like that. Hanako, are you listening?"

"Ah, there we go!" She mashed the newly discovered zoom out button until it would go no further and studied the radar, "Looks like Yasu's out to the east of us, probably in that forest, he's the closest to us. Natsuki's out to the north and Yuuki's to the south with somebody else. There's another unknown person up to the north."

"So Yasu's closest?"

"Yep."

"Right then let's pay him a visit."

Hanako picked up Yangmon and the small group headed out across the plains.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

_There we go, all done. Please, enjoy._

_To be continued . . . _


	8. Brush With a Shadow

The sun was steadily rising over the dried and withering land that Natsuki sped across. Her feet felt like they were on fire, but she had to keep running, she had to get away! To think in her lifetime she of all people would be forced to come face to face to the one alien race in the galaxy that wasn't deathly allergic to tofu! It was just her luck. She had to find some place to hide from the horrible beast. Taking her eyes momentarily off where she was going she tripped on a stone and fell face first into the dirt, tears streaming down her face as she groaned, "Oh, why me? Forgive me, Mama, Papa, I won't be coming home. Never again. Good-bye!"

"Are you always this melodramatic," droned the voice of the alien.

Natsuki looked up into the creature's large eyes, "A-aren't you going to eat me?"

"Why would I do that!" exclaimed the alien, "I've been waiting for you for forever!"

"Why?" Natsuki asked as she pushed herself upright, "Are you going to enslave me and send me off to work on some desert planet where I'll be forced to mine some precious mineral and never be allowed to see the light of day again?"

"As tempting as that sounds right about now," the alien groaned, tiredly, "No."

". . . This place is no fun," moped Natsuki, "If aliens can't be proper aliens then I don't know what the world is coming to."

"I'm not an alien," protested the creature, "I'm a digimon! Itatsimon to be exact."

"A digimon? What's that?"

"A digital monster, of course," grumbled the little digimon, "We don't really have time for a full explanation, though, this area's pretty dangerous. There are a lot of Diseased Digimon around and they _will _eat you."

"Well . . . I don't want to be eaten, I suppose," Natsuki stated.

"Then come on, we'll need to find some shelter."

"U-uh."

Itatsimon bounced ahead of Natsuki, leading the way to some unknown destination. Natsuki still wasn't, completely, convinced that this wasn't an alien plot. Then again after getting a good look at Itatsimon's cute, ferret face and little round body, she found herself unable to mistrust her. She was just too cute!

As they continued their trek Natsuki's body began to remember that she hadn't had a good rest in nearly twenty-four hours. She was exhausted. Her body ached, her thoughts were beginning to get hazy, and her eyelids were beginning to droop. She hoped they got to a good resting place soon, because she was certain that at any moment she was going to collapse. She began to think about her to-do list to keep herself awake. She needed to find a place to sleep. She needed food and water. Then she was going to go find the others and find a way back to Earth. Yes, the place where everything made sense, aliens were allergic to tofu, and meat didn't grow on trees. Wait. What was that last thought? She stopped and stared. There was a huge tree not twelve feet away with large chunks of meat hanging limply from it's dry branches. She was hallucinating. That was the only explanation.

"Are you coming or not?" Itatsimon's interrupted her thoughts.

"Huh? Uh, yeah," she continued following the small digimon. Maybe, just maybe, all this craziness would stop once she'd had a decent nap.

The agonizing walk continued. It felt like it would never end. Then, suddenly, Itatsimon stopped and whispered urgently, "Hide. Hide, quickly!"

"What?"

Itatsimon dived into a nearby, dying bush. Natsuki soon joined the small digimon.

"What is it?" she whispered.

"Shh! He'll hear you."

"Who?" She lowered her voice even further.

Itasimon didn't respond, her eyes riveted on the rocky hill a few meters away. Natsuki followed the gaze. A gray, feline creature adorned with many pieces of black armor bounded down from the peak of the hill. The monster cat stopped on a large boulder overlooking their position. The last few inches of his long tail flicking back and forth. A sense of fear began to creep over Natsuki and she instinctively lifted Itatsimon into her arms. The feline was just close enough now that they could hear him growl, "I thought I heard something over here."

"It looks like it was just your imagination," a human walked around one side of the bolder. At least Natsuki guessed he was human, he was wearing a black and red uniform with his face hidden by a dark helmet.

"I suppose so, sir," growled the feline, looking unconvinced.

"The Diseased have already been through this area. Let's go. I'm-."

A stone, suddenly, fell from another tall hill further away. Both the feline and it's master turned to observe this. There were many rocks at the crest of the hill that now held their attention and a few of them seemed to be trembling.

"No," whispered Itatsimon, "The Gotsumon!"

Natsuki glanced down at the digimon curiously before the young man's voice drew her eyes back to him, "Survivors? The Diseased are slipping. Silvestrimon."

The feline leaped from the boulder and stalked towards the trembling rocks which now revealed themselves, in their haste to escape, to actually be small creatures.

"Sir?" growled the feline, glancing back at it's companion.

"Kill them."

The feline sprang into the air opening it mouth wide, it's voice issuing from everywhere as a ball of dark energy formed between it's jaws,"Dark Rupture!"

Natsuki squeezed her eyes shut and buried her face in Itatsimon's fur. She couldn't bear to watch this. The sound of it was enough. When the noise of the blast subsided Natsuki cautiously opened her eyes and took a look.

The rock creatures were gone, the ground where they had once stood was torn apart, and the feline was returning to it's companion's side, "Threat eliminated, sir."

The young man nodded, "Let's leave this area to the diseased then. If digimon like that are the only challenges this place have to offer then I'm going to get bored."

"Yes, sir."

As the human turned and walked away light momentarily engulfed the feline and it's form changed to something like a domestic cat in shape and size, much of it's armor disappeared as well. After this process it stalked off after it's companion leaving the area in silence.

Neither Natsuki or the digimon in her arms moved for a long time, still shaken by what they had just witnessed.

"Just like that?" Natsuki's voice quivered, "They just killed them. Just like that?"

Itatsimon shook herself, "C-Come on, we need to get out of here. They may come back."

The little digimon squirmed out of Natsuki's arms and started to bound off. Natsuki remained where she was staring after her new friend, "Why?"

Itatsimon stopped and looked back, "Why what?"

"Why did they kill those poor, rock creatures?"

"The Gotsumon, you mean?" Itatsimon sighed, "I don't know. I don't think anyone in the Digital World knows. Those two, have been haunting the world for a year now, they usually just come in and destroy or take whatever digimon are left behind by the Diseased. It's a terrible fact that none of us can really take them on. Even though that digimon can only digivolve to Champion, even the Ultimate forms avoid them. They're both unnaturally strong."

"Who are they?"

"Katiamon and the Agent, the DigiWorld's death duo," Itatsimon looked up at the sky, "I know you have more questions but can they wait until we find some shelter? Even though those two probably won't come back, I'd still rather not be a Diseased's lunch. Come on."

"R-right."

Lethargically, Natsuki stood and followed Itatsimon, somewhat pleased to be leaving that terrifying place behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

_Hm, not much to say, nothing that isn't spoilerific anyway._

_Until next time._

_To be continued . . ._


	9. Questions

A cold chill and a low rumble of thunder woke Yuuki, he stirred and groaned a bit, a rock floor for a bed wasn't the greatest thing to wake up to. As he opened his eyes he found himself staring into two large, yellow orbs implanted in a black, throw-pillow like body.

The throw-pillow blinked. Yuuki blinked back. Cautiously, Yuuki sat up and scanned the sea of similar little black throw-pillows and large yellow eyes that filled the small cave. All the orbs were fixated on Yuuki who seemed to be the only one fully awake, the other three were had just begun to stir.

"Um, hi?" Yuuki greeted the creatures, tentatively.

"Oooo!"

"Okay, you're starting to freak me out a little."

"Be calm," Wanyamon yawned, "They are only Botamon, Fresh Digimon, only babies, they could not harm you if they tried and believe me, they do not wish to try. All they want is to know whether or not you will play with them."

"Play!" the Botamon chimed in unison, bouncing up and down, excitedly.

"Joy," Yuuki sighed.

He carefully dislodged a few Botamon from his arms and stood up.

"What're you doing?" asked Akio, sleepily, as Yuuki made his way over to the mouth of the cave.

"I'm just gonna see what it looks like outside."

As he studied the sky, trying to figure out whether the storm was moving in or moving out, he began to think about his still missing friends. He glanced back over his shoulder at Akio who was playing with the Botamon. The boy was probably anxious to find his brother, too. Still it didn't look like they were going anywhere today.

"How is the weather?" Wanyamon bounced up next to Yuuki.

"Not good, looks like the storm's just getting started. We're gonna have to wait it out," Yuuki leaned against the rock wall.

"Oh, is that Firamon?"

Yuuki looked up and sure enough the large lion digimon was bounding across the rocky grassland towards them. As the digimon leaped into the cave and shook the rain from his fur he greeted the children and their digimon, "Good morning, little ones. I must apologize I'm certain the accommodations are far from what you're used to, still how was your rest?"

"It was fine," Yuuki brushed off the question.

"Ah, good," Firamon sat down and was immediately swarmed by Botamon, in an incredible display of tolerance he ignored the bouncing throw-pillows and continued talking with Yuuki, "I've met up with some contacts, they tell me that the way north to the Guardian is becoming more dangerous by the hour, the Diseased are swarming and a worse danger is stalking the lands. As such I've been instructed to give you all the information you'll need here, then we can begin our journey north."

"Alright," Yuuki sat down on the floor, "What are the Diseased?"

"A difficult question right away? You do not disappoint, young Yuuki," Firamon chuckled, "The Diseased are digimon who have been affected by a virus. We know very little about this but I can say with some certainty that this virus is not natural. Especially, since the beginning of this plague corresponded with the appearance of a human who has been actively hunting digimon."

"Another human? So then us and our friends are not the only ones here?"

"No, indeed not, there are the six of you, the Hunter, and the Guardian, himself, as far as I'm aware. Although there are rumors of other humans wandering about."

"Wait, us six? You mean, there's one more?"

"From what the Guardian's messenger has told me there are six of you young Digi-Destined. I'm afraid I don't know much more though."

Yuuki shook his head, "Who is this 'Guardian' person anyway?"

Firamon sighed, "The Guardian is . . . a remnant from a another group of Digi-Destined who came here many years ago. He stayed when the others left and has been watching over us to the best of his ability ever since."

"Okay," Yuuki wasn't entirely satisfied with this answer but he could tell from the look on Firamon's face that he wasn't going to get any more information, "What's a Digi-Destined?"

"Humans who have been chosen to save the Digital World."

"No offense but why do you need humans to save you? What's in it for us?"

"Both valid questions. Much of the answers are a mystery to me I'm afraid but I can tell you that normal digimon are at a vast disadvantage against many of the enemies you will encounter. You see it takes a long time for the average digimon to advance to each stage of our Digivolution, it can take a Champion Digimon such as myself to digivolve to the next level, but for your digimon it's different. They will advance far more quickly, I don't exactly know why, but it has something to do with you children," the lion digimon sighed, "As for what is in it for you, the Digital World and your world are very tightly linked, a disturbance in one can easily spell the beginning of the end for both, perhaps more."

"I see," Yuuki picked up a Botamon who had been begging for his attention for several minutes, "So what exactly are we supposed to do?"

"Find the source of the Virus and destroy it."

"Simple as that, eh?"

"We hope."

"You hope?"

"We can't be sure that the virus is the only disturbance."

Yuuki nodded, he could understand that, "Right, different question," he pulled the purple device from his jacket pocket, "What is this thing?"

"We call it a 'Digivice', it helps your digimon digivolve."

"How?" Yuuki studied the device while, gently, preventing the Botamon he still held in one arm from eating the strings on his hood.

"No one's quite certain, we know a precious little about them," Firamon responded in an apologetic tone, "But they serve many other purposes too. For example, the radar."

"Yeah, that's cool and all but the screen's kinda tiny isn't it?"

"Makes it easier for the devices compact nature, I suppose. The Guardian did tell me that these buttons, here," Firamon motioned to a few of the buttons near the base of the device, "Will move the screen in any direction you need. These two on the side here will zoom in or out, and this large one here will project a holographic image of the map."

"Okay, then," Yuuki sat down on the stone floor and pressed the button to display the map. Hurriedly, Akio scurried over to sit beside the older boy.

"So, we can use this to find my brother, right?"

"Yeah," Yuuki pointed to the red dot to the northeast of them, "See, that's him, there. Looks like Hanako and someone else are headed his way."

"We should go there, too!"

Yuuki looked up at Firamon, "He's right. I'm certain that Yasu and Hanako can take care of themselves but Natsuki's probably freaking out right about now. Plus she's all on her own. We should get to her as soon as possible."

"So, what do you intend to do?"

"Well, I propose we head towards Natsuki, hopefully, we'll meet up with the others along the way, or maybe they'll head north to Natsuki and then come down to meet us. Either way we need to start heading north as soon as possible."

Firamon nodded, "Agreed. Come, we can take the tunnels that lead through the mountains."

The digimon stood and turned to lead them away when a deafening roar echoed through the forest outside the cave. The map projected from Yuuki's digivice disappeared and it's radar began flashing red as he scrambled to his feet and swung about to face the noise.

Trees were swaying against the wind, some even fell as the unknown force pushed against it. Whatever was headed towards them it was large and powerful.

Firamon leaped around Yuuki positioning himself between the children and the approaching monster, "Master Yuuki, please, take the young ones and flee down the tunnel. Keep heading north no matter what and you will soon reach the exit. Hurry!"

"But-," Yuuki started to object.

"Go!" Firamon roared, looking back at Yuuki the desperation in his eyes showing that he would not be swayed on this.

Yuuki, reluctantly, turned away and hurried Akio and the small digimon down into the tunnels.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

_That ending isn't my best work but I don't feel like messing with it any more. _

_To be continued . . ._


	10. The Forest's Shade

As evening swept across the fringe of the thick forest Hanako, Hayato, and their digimon entered the shade of it's trees. They were hungry, thirsty, and very tired, but they had made it. Hanako was certain she had never been this happy to see trees before in her entire life.

She stumbled to the closest of the giant plants and leaned against the trunk, "Ugh, I'm so hungry I could eat a horse."

"Then I could probably eat an elephant," grumbled Hayato.

"What are you two talking about?" Yangmon grumbled, "Instead of thinking about what you want to eat why don't we find something to eat?"

Hanako laughed, "No, no, Yangmon, we don't actually want to eat those animals, it's just a figure of speech."

"Oh," Yangmon contemplated this.

"But," Hanako continued, "He is right. We should start looking around for some food. Who knows maybe we'll run into Yasu . . . and maybe he'll have food."

"'Problem is," Hayato turned his gaze skyward, "It's getting dark and we don't even know if there's anything we can eat around here. Maybe we should just find a place an wait out the night and look in the morning."

"I see your point, but . . ." Hanako trailed off, "Just a minute maybe we can at least find Yasu."

She pulled the blue device from her jacket pocket and checked the radar, "Looks like he's not too far from here. Come on."

Hanako started off into the woods with Hayato and the digimon trailing close behind. They pushed through the undergrowth carefully and finally stepped out into a small clearing, where Yasu stood by a stream with blue, dragon digimon.

The look of suspicion on Yasu's face melted into relief when he saw Hanako, then quickly changed to fear as she tackled him and nearly knocked him into the stream.

"Yasu!"

"Uwhaaa, Hanako, warn me before you tackle me!" Yasu managed to keep his balance, thankfully, "And Hayato? What are you doing here?"

"Got sucked into a computer like the rest of you, I suppose," Hayato shrugged.

Hanako chuckled as she released Yasu from her mandatory, greeting hug, "Ah, who's this?"

Dracomon stared in bewilderment at the girl who now scrutinized him, "Ah, me? I'm Dracomon, nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Hanako smiled, reassuringly, "I'm Hanako. So, I guess, you're Yasu's digimon partner?"

"Yeah," Dracomon nodded.

"Hey, why'd he get the cool one," Hayato joked.

"N-not fair!" cried Yangmon, "This one digivolved already!"

"Digivolved?" questioned Hanako, "What does that mean?"

"That's a whole lesson in itself," Yasu sighed, "Dracomon's been trying to explain it to me for the last hour and I still don't get it."

"Don't see why," grumbled Dracomon, "It's so simple."

"Yeah?" Yasu grinned, "Why don't you try explaining it to them the way you just explained it to me?"

Dracomon nodded, "Fine."

He turned to the others, "See when a digimon digivolves they go woosh and then there's a big flash and they get stronger. See, it's simple."

There was a long moment of silence.

". . . 'They go woosh'?" Hayato's comical tone and incredulous smirk was more then enough to send chuckles rippling through the small group.

Yangmon sighed, "Ahem, allow me. Digimon have several stages. Under certain circumstances, usually when we reach a certain power threshold we will 'digivolve' to the next stage. Pagumon and I are at the In-training stage, while Dracomon is a Rookie."

"I still like my explanation better," grumbled Dracomon.

"Anyway," Hayato shook his head, "Now that that's out of the way. We have other, more pressing matters, to deal with. You guys got any food?"

Yasu laughed, "Sure, come on. You guys must be starving. We'll talk more over some supper."

"Please, tell me you're not cooking," teased Hanako as Yasu led them into the undergrowth.

Yasu just laughed.

The small group were soon feasting on many different kinds of meat and fruits, all of them quite happy with the selection.

"Now, that we've got all the food we could ever want," Yasu began, "We should probably start talking about our missing companions."

"We can use the radar on these devices," Hanako held up the device to display the screen, "See, you can zoom out!"

"Ah, I see," Yasu studied his own device, "Which button does that?"

Hanako pressed the zoom out button in response.

"Got it," Yasu followed her example.

He studied the radar, carefully, "We need to get our little group back together as soon as possible. Hm, I think we should head north. Natsuki's all on her own and that's never good."

"R-right, Yuuki can take care of himself."

Yasu smiled, "Right. We'll head out first thing tomorrow morning. Okay?"

"Sounds good to me."

Hayato nodded in agreement.

"Good. After we meet up with Hotaru will head south and join Yuuki, then we have to figure out a way home."

The other two humans agreed to this plan, although the digimon looked a little upset.

"What's wrong, guys?"

Dracomon looked down at the other two and murmured, "I-it's just . . . No, nevermind. That's a good plan."

"Er, yes," Yangmon agreed, "Very good."

Pagumon snuggled up to Hayato's side and whispered, "But if you go . . . we-we'll miss you."

Yasu shifted, uncomfortably, as all the digimon turned their sad eyes on him, "We need to get back to our families and let them know we're okay . . . maybe we can take you with us."

Dracomon perked up, "You mean it?!"

"Yeah, of course," Yasu patted Dracomon's head, "I don't know how I'm gonna explain you to Mom and Akio, though."

"Just like I explained me to you!"

Yasu chuckled, "Yeah, . . . we'll see."

Yangmon looked up at Hanako. She smiled, "No worries," She picked the digimon up and cuddled him.

Hayato just put a hand on Pagumon and that seemed to be enough to reassure the tiny digimon that she was included as well.

With the digimon satisfied with this solution, Yasu finished, "Right, tomorrow morning we'll head out to get Natsuki. As much as I'd like to go now, it's probably not a good idea. We'll sleep here for the night."

The group agreed and soon settled in for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

_So our group's finally starting to reunite._

_To be continued . . ._


	11. Protector

Yuuki stifled a yawn as he opened his eyes to the same dark, stone corridors that had greeted him at least six times now. Whether that corresponded with the number of days he couldn't be sure. It was difficult to gauge time down here.

He stirred himself and went to check on the rest of the group, most of them were still sound asleep, with the exception of Wanyamon and Kyokyomon who were standing guard. The pair acknowledged Yuuki quietly as he approached them.

"Any movement out there?" the boy whispered as he sat next to the digimon rubbing his hands together to warm them.

"Not really," responded Wanyamon, "I spied a few Diseased DemiDevimon in the dark but they don't seem to be interested in us right now."

Yuuki glared off into the shadows surrounding them. Of the few digimon he had met so far the odd bat-like beast that had stalked their journey through the tunnels were definitely not on his list of favorites. They always struck when nobody was watching and always from behind, "Cowards."

"All the better for us," murmured Wanyamon.

"I know, but . . ." he trailed off and looked down at one of the small Botamon who now bore deep wounds over it's right eye where it had been grabbed by one of the DemiDevimon. Even if, by some whim of fortune, the injury had been the worst thing that had happened on their journey so far, it was still unacceptable that he had allowed it to happen. He should have been watching more carefully, he was supposed to be protecting them. The young blonde hung his head in silence.

Wanyamon patted Yuuki's arm with his tail, "I know, Yuuki, I know."

Yuuki sighed and stroked Wanyamon's head, "We should get them up, we need to get moving."

"Right."

The small group soon resumed their trek through the dark caverns. Yuuki and Wanyamon taking up the rearguard and letting Akio and Kyokyomon lead the way into the dark.

It took both humans and their partners to keep the Botamon from wandering off. Silence was even more difficult to maintain, but it was absolutely necessary. Yuuki had suspected for some time now that they were being followed and if they were ever to lose their pursuer they needed to make sure there was as little for it to use to track them as possible. So they trekked through the darkness and the quiet, little more then shadows in the massive tunnels.

Yuuki gently prodded a Botamon back into the group as it attempted to wander from the path. The little digimon were certainly a handful.

"Yuuki," Wanyamon whispered, "We've got company."

"Hm?"

The striped digimon had turned about, "There's a faint glow back there. I noticed it when we took that sharp turn a while ago but I thought it was just my eyes playing tricks on me. It's gotten brighter now though and I'm certain. Something's back there. It's been trailing us for a long time."

"Yeah," Yuuki looked over his shoulder, "I had a hunch that somethings was back there for a few hours. That's why I told everyone to keep their voices down. I don't know what that thing is but . . ."

"I'll go check it out."

"What? No!" Yuuki hissed, grabbing Wanyamon by the tail before the digimon could hop away, "We don't know what that thing is. It's better that we just stick together and-."

A dismayed cry from Akio interrupted Yuuki and at the same moment the entire group ahead stopped. Yuuki glanced down at Wanyamon, then released the digimon and said, "Stay here."

Wanyamon nodded and the human made his way through the Botamon to where Akio and Kyokyomon were standing, staring at an immobile pile of rubble. Through a few cracks between the massive rocks that blocked the path faint slivers of moonlight broke free.

"The tunnel caved in," Akio looked up at Yuuki, "What'll we do?"

Yuuki studied the blocked entrance for a few minutes, "I'm not sure just yet. Give me a few minutes and I'll think of way, don't-."

"Yuuki!" Wanyamon called from his position, "Trouble! Our tag-a-long's getting closer!"

Yuuki swung about, the light behind them was growing brighter, "Shoot."

He ran back to Wanyamon, "Everyone back against the wall."

"What're you planning, Yuuki?" Wanyamon stared up at his partner in concern.

"I don't know yet," Yuuki swallowed the fear in his throat, "I'm making it up as I go."

"Oh boy."

Yuuki hoped against hope that the approaching entity was friendly. His hopes were dashed when around the corner came a huge cat covered in purple flames and Wanyamon exclaimed, "Diseased!"

The Diseased digimon roared and rushed at them. Yuuki didn't think or hesitate, he immediately put himself between his group and the attacking beast. Even if it cost him his life, he had to protect them.

"Yuuki!" Wanyamon leaped forward just as the Diseased pounced at the little digimon's human partner. A brilliant white light engulfed Wanyamon for a moment, "Wanyamon digivolve to! Gaomon!"

A red glove struck the feline digimon in the face knocking it away from Yuuki and into the rock wall. As before Yuuki could react a bipedal, blue and white dog landed in front of him. Without a word the dog breezed by Yuuki, through the Botamon, and passed Akio and Kyokyomon to the rubble blocking the path.

"Gao Rush!" the stones gave way under the series of unrelenting blows, falling outward in a hail of dust and smaller rocks.

The dog waved to the group, "Everyone, quickly!"

There was no arguments, Akio led the way, scrambling out of the tunnel into the moonlit glade followed by the terrified Botamon who soon overtook him. Yuuki left last, making sure every member of the crew was out with the dog at his side. It was then that he realized that Wanyamon was missing, "Where-?"

A glance down at the dog told him the answer, "Wanyamon?"

The canine merely nodded, "Call me Gaomon, now. Come on, Yuuki, we have to get out before DarkLynxmon gets up."

"Right."

Yuuki followed his partner out of the tunnel to where the others were waiting. Just as they reached the group a blast of violet flames lit up the tunnel behind them and the Diseased digimon leaped out.

Gaomon brought up his fists and faced the enemy, teeth bared, a snarl rising in his throat. DarkLynxmon leaped for the dog digimon and received a powerful strike to the face. The attack didn't seem to do as much damage as the first though and only knocked the feline back a few paces. Gaomon backed up, "Rr, he's strong."

"Can you beat him?" Yuuki questioned.

"I may need some assistance."

Yuuki heard Akio whisper something to Kyokyomon and suddenly, "Metal Straw!"

A metal spike shot from the small, yellow digimon's mouth and struck DarkLynxmon in the shoulder. The enemy digimon let out a roar of anger an pain and went in for an attack on the group.

"Now!" Akio shouted.

DarkLynxmon was greeted by a high powered stream of bubbles to it's eyes from the entire mass of Botamon and another few spikes from Kyokyomon. Yuuki stared in surprise at the smug smile on Akio's face. In a matter of moments the kid had arranged such a perfect plan? That was insane. The bubble attack was beginning to die down though and the enemy didn't look like it was going to give up.

"Gaomon!" Yuuki shouted.

"Right!" No more needed to be said between the partners, Gaomon immediately knew what Yuuki wanted and rushed forward, following up his friends' attacks with a spinning attack to DarkLynxmon's face, "Double Backhand!"

The feline digimon was blinded by the bubbles and still reeling from the Gaomon and Kyokyomon's attacks. This was the perfect opportunity to make an escape and Yuuki wasn't about to pass it up, "Everybody, run, now!"

The group obeyed immediately, bolting into the forest ahead, soon losing sight of their fearsome foe as the trees swallowed them up.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

_Heh, sorry this took so long, I've been pretty busy recently, but here it is now and I hope it's up to par!_

_Enjoy!_

To be continued . . .


End file.
